fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DMSwordsmaster/The Long, Long Story of Speddos
For some reason Radiant's talk page is completely blank. Managed to grab the message regarding Speddos I left him and I'm posting it here for archival's sake. EDIT - For some reason, it's back. I have no idea. Weird wikia schmit. Still keeping this for the sake of it. LE STORY So you've heard stories of the guy, right? But have you actually heard an in depth history of his rise and fall into a failtrollvandal? Probably not, but hey, I was here when it happened. I was in the war. Anyways, LOOOOOOONG ago, back when fan ideas for Dan-Ball were still being put on our userpages on this site, there were two people; Happyman... Uhh, I forget the random numbers in his name. And Speddos. Speddos initially acted somewhat cool; Being a regular, semi helpful user who did nice things. And then he met Happyman. Now, I'm not one to judge the innocent, usually, but initially, I could see the mild irk Speddos had with Happyman. The latter was... Well, his fucking name flat out spells how he was, wasn't he? Yeah. Happy. Constantly talking about parties and all around good stuff. He also had subpar english at best. Not PS levels of awful back then, but... Not anything truly amazing, either. Anyways, Speddos was initially live and let live with Happyman. The former wasn't a fan of the latter's ideas, but didn't seem to mind them too much. Cut forward a week or two, and Speddos suddenly grew... Worse and worse. His inital attitude towards Happyman soon started to... Dissolve. He, for some unexplained reason, started to... Hate the guy. We have no idea why. At all. Soon he started leaving insulting messages on Happyman's talk page. A bunch of users jumped up his ass about it, including one particular guy; Sky Hawks. Remember that guy, he'll be important. Anyways, he got his ass jumped by a lot of users at the time, and everyone began to hate the prick. And I mean EVERYONE. It was bizarre how quickly his luck reversed on him. And soon, he just got worse and worse, and got banned eventually. The end, right? He's been put down, never gonna come back. Happy ending, right? Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha IF FUCKING ONLY. Some time later, Speddos 2 shows up. And then Speddos 3. And then Speddos "dot" as we called him, because his name was literally Speddos with a period at the end. No, fucking seriously. And THEN, Speddos PENISY showed up. Yeah. Dead serious. He uploaded files verbally threatening users, acting like a fucking wackjob, and everything else. We nailed them all one at a time. Repeatedly. But then, Ludicrine's brother, Waddle D33, began to notice patterns. Remember that one guy I told you to remember? No?? Dude, get PENISY out of your head for five minutes and get in the game! :P Uh, anyways, Waddle (HERE IS A FRIGGIN SPACE) D33 noticed that Sky Hawks and Speddos edited pages in... VERY short time spans from each other. And then Waddle started to suspect that Sky Haws was, dun dun dun, a sockpuppet troll account designed to stay snuck in our little net. There was also an account called Doggieyst or something, but that account never really did all that much. Hell, fucking Sky Hawks ADMITTED to being Speddos at times. Good fucking work, am I right? So, after weeks, we finally seemingly shut Speddos down for good. He was finally gone, his suckpuppets were gone, and we seemingly got rid of him. Forever. The end! ... Ahaha, you're laughing now. By this point, Fan-Ball was already a thing. And then in comes a new user. Tabuu2468 I think was his name. Could be wrong. Fuck random numbers. Anyways, he started off as a cool guy. Did some helpful things, and was generally an A OK guy. Hell, if he didn't do something monumentally stupid, we probably never would have figured out that, guess what?? It was another sockpuppet!! Yep. One day, Tabuu started spamming INCREDIBLY large text in pages. (This was before the limit was introduced, by the by) This was over at Fan-Ball. I quickly ordered him to stop, to which he was heavily defiant. And so I blocked him. Then he comes over and starts vandalizing my talk page, with even more of the crap. And then he flat out admits that he was Speddos all along. Big fucking shocker, am I right? We were certainly amazed. And so suddenly, another suckpuppet, Tabuu's Guardian, starts vandalizing the fuck out of this wiki. Also, he made a LOT of bogus wikis designed to spam at our inboxes and bug the ever loving fuck out of ALL of us. This guy was seemingly unstoppable. I spend HOURS undoing that bastard's edits on this site, until FINALLY, Ivan showed up and managed to ban him. We reported him directly to Wikia Central, and he, along with ALL of his sockpuppets, were destroyed, for good. He also had an account named Archory, and tried the Tabuu shit again, but we caught on VERY quickly, and when the account wipe was made, he basically fell apart soon afterwards. And that, my friends, is the... Almost complete story of Speddos and why he is so god damn infamous. You may have heard this, but hey. Now it's in a much more public domain anyone can read. :P Category:Blog posts